


Rules and Regulations

by Mage_Ofthe_East



Series: Short Story Book [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ofthe_East/pseuds/Mage_Ofthe_East
Summary: A short introduction to the kingdoms.
Series: Short Story Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073735





	Rules and Regulations

Before we start. 

Important information. 

The kingdom of Rublyae.   
Current ruler: King Xavier Sell and Unknown.   
Population: Big.

Memorable laws/rules:  
Magic may be practiced by everyone who wishes to.   
Creatures are respected citizens.   
Do not visit the kingdoms of Lopithiae and/or Luskein without a royal seal and/or merchant crest.   
The pink woods shall not be harmed.   
Every citizen has the right to a job and house, if they wish to have it. 

……… 

Kingdom of Qirefu. 

Current rulers: Queen Tulip of Gaia, and Regent Dianthus of Gaia.   
Population: Medium

Memorable laws/rules:  
(Plant)magic is legal, and encouraged.   
Creatures count as honorable citizens, and often have a higher status (especially druids, nymphs, and other creatures close to nature).   
All people from the outside are welcome (this comes with the exception of criminals and thiefs).   
Harming purple plants is punishable by a prison sentence. 

……..   
The Kingdom of Luskein.

Current ruler: King Enrico the Guardian.(spouse deceased)  
Population: Big

Memorable laws/rules:  
Magic is not illegal, but is frowned upon when used in public. Only the court mage is allowed to publicly practice magic.  
Only humans are honorable citizens. Creatures may be kept as pets/servants.   
Outsiders need permission to enter the kingdom, if they don't have this, they are sentenced to death by public execution. No negotiation possible.   
Do not go into the water. 

…….   
The Kingdom of Chous. 

Current rulers: King Strom of Trohz and prince regent Rivo of Zonruhz.   
Population: Medium. 

Memorable laws/rules:  
Water magic is praised and seen as a gift from the sea herself.   
All Magic is legal.   
Creatures are seen as respectable citizens. (water creatures are honored and respected, they are seen as rulers of the sea/water).   
People may only enter the sea bearing the kingdom colours/flag. 

………..   
The Kingdom of Vathapolis.

Current rulers: Queen Jumei Gaia and Queen Uri Gaia.   
Population: Small

Memorable laws/rules:  
Light magic is praised and seen as a gift from the sun.   
Creatures are only seen as citizens if they live with a human who is of noble rank or higher.   
Magic may only be publicly practiced by humans.   
Do not go into the kingdom of Tjebrifu. 

…………   
The Kingdom of Dodebes.

Current ruler: King Abelard of Trish and Queen Naila of Trish  
Population: Big

Memorable laws/rules:  
Magic is only allowed to be practiced by court mages. Punishable by (public) execution.   
All creatures are respected citizens.   
Do not go into the water.   
Do not go into the kingdom of Tjebrifu. 

…………   
The Kingdom of Udrya.

Current ruler: Captain Ansel the Undying   
Population: Small

Memorable laws/rules:  
Only water based magic is legal, and is seen as a gift from the sea. All other magic is punishable by death.   
All people from other kingdoms are welcomed (with exceptions of criminals, and citizens of Tjebrifu).   
Only go to sea wearing the kingdoms crest/colours/flag.   
Do not go to the kingdom of Tjebrifu.   
Creatures are seen as honorable citizens. 

…………….   
The Kingdom of Posong.

Current ruler: King Rini of Singleshield.   
Population: Big. 

Memorable laws/rules:  
Merchants are greatly respected, and important.   
All creatures are seen as respected citizens.   
All people from outside kingdoms are welcomed and protected. No exceptions.   
Magic is legal, potion makers are seen as merchants.   
Only go to sea when wearing the kingdom colours/crest/flag.   
Only go to Tjebrifu wearing the kingdom colours/crest/flag. 

…………………..   
The Kingdom of Appe.

Current rulers leaders: Wren and Isla of June.   
Population: Small

Memorable laws/rules:  
Nature is sacred and shall not be harmed. Punishable by banishment.   
Magic is encouraged! Magic users are seen as blessed, and gifted creatures.   
All creatures are honorable and respected citizens.   
People don't have titles, as the current leaders have decided everyone shall be equal.   
Merchants and sailors are important.  
Do not go to the kingdom of Hyblila.   
People from other kingdoms are welcomed (with the exception of the kingdom of Hyblila). 

…………………   
The Kingdom of Hyblila.

Current ruler: King Marcus the Dragondeath. (spouse deceased)   
Population: Medium

Memorable laws/rules:  
Magic is forbidden and punishable by death.   
Creatures are seen as servants to humans.   
Creatures may be used in stadiums and arenas.  
Do not go into the water.   
Do not go to the kingdom of Appe. 

…………………   
The Kingdom of Sasta.

Current ruler: Lord Sie the Merciful.   
Population: Unknown. 

Memorable laws/rules:  
All are welcome and protected. 

The rest is unknown. 

………………………….   
The Kingdom of Tjebrifu.

Current ruler(s: Unknown  
Population: Unknown. 

Memorable laws/rules:  
Unknown. 

All is known, is those who enter never return. 

……………………..   
The Kingdom of Monarae.

Current ruler: Unknown  
Population: Unknown

Memorable laws/rules:  
Do not enter without permission. 

All else is unknown.


End file.
